kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Keyblader of Dark13
Hi all, Tipero here! Talk to me! :D ¡Hablame! Welcome Hello Hey, I created a charcter here and since he's a nobody I was wondering if he could join the Nobody group you have, I'm sorry but I can't type the name... you can check him out if you'd like ->The Unknown message me back if you can!NobodiewithaHeart 20:18, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Story Dude... Keyblades How do you get such good-resolution images? It doesn't look like you drew them. Xelak 03:56, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Attention Activity Images Hi there VG Sweet! Hey Hey, just wondering if you thought about how any of my vharacters colud fit in.... if they cant, then tell me a character the story needs and il take care of it, ok?Number XXI 17:14, 23 August 2009 (UTC) The Shadow Mill looks a little lonely... Kia A simple notice. I'm gonna tweak Kia around to be more like a boss-like character. Is this okay with you? Kaihedgie 20:14, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Alright then, well, you'll usually fight her in the Realm of Darkness though she may come to appear in other worlds at the behest of particularly strong opponents. You can find the info you need here: Unfortunately as of now, I can't go back to change things properly until after my match Kaihedgie 20:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, Kia is not a Heartless nor is she recognized as one. Kia was naturally born of the darkness but the Heartless aren't. I suppose I could create a creature detached from her mass. And no, I don't take requests :c I've already got other things to draw. Kaihedgie 20:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Torrent KHL Site About Joining KHL I was wondering how someone could join the KHL story. The reason why I'm asking is because I may like to include my characters in it. That would be Adam Hillman and his nobody, Xamad. ah2190 10:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Well, that's what I'm sort of asking. Besides, the ULaD would be seen as a threat to La Lutte (mainly because ULaD is fighting for a unified, good world without the threat of evil Heartless and Nobodies, while La Lutte fights against everything that exists), and may play a role in both La Lutte's fall, and the "Rebirth". ah2190 07:42, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, wait a minute, hold on here! La Lutte fights against what now? all that exists?! what have you been huffing? La Lutte Pour Presque Rien is an Organization of Nobodies whose only goal is to get their Hearts back. They are not an evil group! Lord Kami's Disciples are the evil ones! They seek do destroy everything that tries to resist Lord Kami's power,and their goal is to rule the universe (or something like that...). Am I right, Saule? - Iceboy'' '' 14:06, September 15, 2009 (UTC) indeed you are. And La Lutte Falls to Kami when he discovers the La Lutte Castle HQ. And the Rebirth is of Aiden. -''Saule'' Wow, does any of La Lutte survive? Nitrous X 21:06, September 16, 2009 (UTC) As far as I know, all of La Lutte survives except Xelak and at least 2 NPCs, most likely Xantos and another, like Valxoos or Reignoux. Xelak 23:52, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Oh, well Saule better get on soon so you can talk to him about it, because he told me on my talk page that they all die except a couple.Nitrous X 23:54, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Notice I said "at least 2 NCPs", not "only 2 NCPs". But I don't think he's going to kill all of La Lutte. I think the Player Characters are the only ones that survive. (Minus Xelak, but I have stuff planned for him.) Xelak 00:07, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :OK, I believe that most the NPCs will disappear. I belive that this is just about correct: :* Xantos will go poof by the hands of one called Seraph. :* Hanx and Valxoos will be eliminated during the fight against Lord Kami's Disciples. :* At least Xiggie, TNE and Xahno will escape, and I bet that TNE wants to keep Delacroix and Reignoux alive. :* I have plans for Axane, and do not want her to meet her end like this. She must get out of there alive! :* Xaelus will probably be on Kami's side of the battle, but he is the one that lets some of them go. He will then run away and eventually join with Saule, making him "complete". I am not sure of this, care to explain better mr. Creator? :* Xelak will apparently fade due to "putting his whole being into an attack", healing all the then-alive La Lutte members. If this had not been done, they would most likely gotten defeated. :I believe that is all. - Iceboy'' '' 22:27, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Yep. That's about everything I know, beyond my character. =D Xelak 04:00, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately I don't have a Paypal account and fame is somethin' I'm tryin' to avoid D: In addition, my attention is kinda on another game that's in the works though nothing has popped up. Kaihedgie 21:13, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Whut I meant. I'm unable to accept money and I'm not lookin' to be famous. Kaihedgie 23:36, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Your request has been answered. Well, whadya know? Character Deaths Calling all KHL Members Comments, Oh Powerful One? But seriously, how do you feel about the Ethereal Keyblader and Xelak's side-story? If you're okay with the former, I have something I could work into the story here, if you let me run with it. Xelak 04:07, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Greetings Yes, yes, and YES! Stiltwalker Various Issues Troisnyx needs help! Help Meeeeee! Okay, I need your approval on the Deathhead Coaliton because I'm tired of the page just sitting there, staring at me like my little brothers when they're bored...I was also wondering if you could help me set up an "InfoDeath" Infobox for the Coalition, if you don't veto it. Maybe we should set up a chat space to talk about the addition of new characters to the KHL canon. But I'm really tired of being useless in this story. I want to help! Xelak 04:00, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Timeline (Phase 1) YAK= Years After KH2 *10 YAK -Olet, from Radient Garden discovers he is a keyblader from DiZ -Sora returns to Disney Kingdom. *12 YAK -Saule is born. -Aiden is born. -Tira is born. *15 YAK -The Great Resurface (Heartless Resurface in Twilight Town, Radient Garden and Disney Kingdom.) -The Terrestrial Order is formed. *18 YAK -The Ethereal appear. -DiZ is killed by Ethereal. *19 YAK -Olet faces his fate from the Ethereal. (cannot reveal) *23 YAK -Olet leaves to train as a keyblader. -The hidden lore tells of Sora, Riku, and Mickey's hand down of their power to other keybladers. -Ansem reappears in his "final form" and haunts Riku. *26 YAK -Riku flees to hunt Ansem. -Sora leaves to Destiny Islands eith Goofy and Donald. -Mikey gather's the "chosen power" in the Orb of Fate at Disney Castle. -Saule and Aiden wish upon a star for adventure. -Tira dies. -The boys flee to Disney Kingdom via a mysterious train. *27 YAK -The boys train under King Mickey. -Disney villains mysteriously begin to reappear. -Maleficient attacks Disney Castle. -The Conflict of Fates (battle against Maleficient) reveals a troubled future. *28 YAK -Saule and Aiden become chosen Keybladers. -Lord Kami, Olet, invades Disney Castle with Captain Hook and Maleficient. -Saule becomes a Nightthorn Heartless. -Xaelus is born. I will continue as I remember events. Some things are left out due to spoilers. And some are missing. *Edit: All events will be changed to 5-10 yrs after KH2. Also events will be reworked. Will edit when I have more time...soon. -Saule Timeline 1 Comments Hello, Saule. If you would be so kind as to read Hellius Shadoe, please take that information and add it to the timeline. Thank you. - EternalNothingnessXIII 16:10, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Raxard and Kami Oooo! Oo! Oo! I have a genius idea! (IMAO) Okay, you know how a Nobody is the body and soul left behind after a Heartless is created? What if, once the Nobody is killed the body fades but the soul survives and goes to another realm, the "Ethereal Realm", and is there subjected to a strange mechanical process in a wierd factory run by higher beings, and therefore are put into the Ethereal, which is why they're mechanical, and how they run, and where they get their power, and...!!!!!!!! Xelak 03:27, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I belive you wanted to speak with me? Hello, you can call me foutlet. I'm the one responsible for the Mime Nobodys and you said you wanted to talk to me so here I am.--Foutlet 17:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Idea Siphon That's fine with me. That's why I'm here, pretty much. Xelak 22:26, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Calling all KHL Fans Enemy type? KHL Get here, choose the department you want to address and DO SOMETHING! - — RippRapp ' 15:23, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Well in that case, why don't you just give each department an agenda of specific priorities insead of making us wait on input before we can proceed with our jobs? I don't mean to be rude, but this is beginning to get irritating.... 'King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 20:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Read the posts ive put up on all the department pages (pretty much) King Nothing that's precisely what I said I'm doing so please relax.Keyblader of Dark13 20:41, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts Canon-Fanon Wiki Drachen Kaiser I created that original antihero you wanted, the Drachen Kaiser. Check it out, then report back at Forum:KHL/Character. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 20:32, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Concerning your request: Lord Kami Article Sure, I would love to join. Thanks!—WingBlade KHL remodeling KHL Timeline Destiny's Reach Information Needed It would be nice if you got the information for your characters as soon as you can. We'd like to get DR's story started. 04:50, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Offer }|— }|}} |line= purple |border= purple |border2= purple |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= royalblue |textcolor2= darkslateblue |text= Hello, my name is The Guest, call me Guest, i have read your article on KH: Legacy and i am offering my help. i am an excellent storyline maker if you need a little help on storylining, and if you want to make a battle system that is unique i can help there, i'm not a bad guy to have on your team. Yours Truly, Guest. }} }|— }|}} |line= purple |border= purple |border2= purple |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= royalblue |textcolor2= darkslateblue |text= Edit: I have now read your novel: thr33, i am impressed, very, it's good to see someone of my own level of creativity now and again. well, consider it if you will. }}